Head mountable display (HMD) devices are available on the market today, but they are designed only for use by humans. Thus, their current form factors, optical arrays and software are not suitable for use with animals. Additionally, certain camera products are available that can be put on an animal and used to acquire images approximately from the animal's perspective, such as GoPro cameras, which can be put on a dog's back. However, these products are also generally intended for human use and are not optimal for use with animals, due to problems with image stability and other factors.